


@ the gods Why? -DW (18)

by NighttimeWarrior



Series: DamiMaps December [17]
Category: Gotham Academy (Comics)
Genre: Damian Wayne is Robin, Demigods, F/M, Minor Violence, Tim Drake is Red Robin, rated for language, there's two OC that i mention for a total of seven times
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-18
Updated: 2020-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:47:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28014162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NighttimeWarrior/pseuds/NighttimeWarrior
Summary: demigod AU with the batfam and other characters
Relationships: Mia "Maps" Mizoguchi & Damian Wayne, Tim Drake & Damian Wayne
Series: DamiMaps December [17]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2035024
Kudos: 6





	@ the gods Why? -DW (18)

**Author's Note:**

> Yes this is totally a Percy Jackson AU fight me

There was another unconscious Demigod and monster ready to tear them apart. And Damian was the only person to be able to fucking see it! Picking the brunette’s celestial bronze sword up, ready to stab the bloodthirsty Empousa. The she-demon glared “let’s get this over with. I have places to be.” And with that Damian lunged, feigning to his left, slashing the sword in an arch. With a piercing shrike, the Empousa dissolved into a cloud of dust. “This went better than expected,” the young Wayne muttered. A groan behind Damian reminded him of the reason why he was covered in mister dust. 

Jacob O’Brien lifted his head off the ground, he blinked back the darkness that invaded his sight. He proceeded to gape a kid he’d never seen before, who was a) holding his sword and b) covered in monster dust. “wh-What happened?” the boy (he didn’t look to be older than 10) looked at him with disdain, “what do you think, happen?” Jacob did not respond, the kid rolled his eyes with a -tt- “I saved your sorry life.” 

Nodding Jacob stood, “who are you? are you a demigod?” the kid paused, sword still in hand. “I’m part of the shadows. I’m neither mortal or immortal. I simply exist. Let this be a warning, if I see you again I might not be so merciful.” moving within the afternoon shadows the kid vanished, Jacob looked down his sword was impaled between his feet. 

Damian slipped through the alleyway slipping into the shadows, watching from the rooftop of a nearby apartment he observed a different camper get the boy moving towards New York and by extension Rhode Island. His mother always told him never to step near the west coast of Long Island sound, but that never stopped the traitors part of his mind from wanting to go. 

Three year time skip

Damian was going to murder the next demigod who passes out in front of him. Screw Father’s ‘no killing rule’. Damian swore, if there was a way he could prove that the gods were watching from Olympus and receiving free entertainment, mortal or not, he was going to mutilate them all. Unfortunately for Damian the next demigod to cross paths with him was Drake, who was conscious. Or as conscious as the son of Hypnosis could be. Elbowing past Drake, Damian made his way to the family, curling up in a large accent chair.

It was a quiet day at the manor; Todd headed out with Harper, Grayson went back to Bludhaven, Thomas was out patrolling, and Cain back in Hong Kong. Damian knew Father had business to attend to, and that the others would return. It still didn’t help the feeling of emptiness to creep in. Drake made for bad company, his sleep deprived nature, and outlandish conspiracy theories didn’t help in the matter. Drake had made an effort to bond, to where being in his presence was tolerable (though he preferred Grayson’s). 

Tim headed back to the cave, where there was a case for a small group of potential demigods at Gotham Academy. A satyr Willow, requested help getting them to Camp. The seventeen year old huffed to himself, he  _ should  _ be working on a month’s worth of old cases (that Tim was determined to get through). All of them centered around the city’s monsters. 

This was why it was the best place for demigods, the natural reek of how mortal Gotham was. It was the reason why six demigods could occupy the same house and not have a monster feast sign hanging over the manor. And thanks to the mist; the city was relatively normal. needless to say, Tim was already not looking forward to  _ a group _ of demigods, that he’d have to explain everything too. 

“Hey, Demon! suit up, we’re going to go help some half-bloods.” sure enough the kid was lurking, Damian was by his side in the blink of an eye. 

“Drake. Were you planning on telling me  _ why _ we’re suiting up?” 

“I  _ already said why.  _ -be quiet- there’s a group of half bloods that need to be escorted to Camp. And we’re going to help them. so that means we need to be ready. so. go. suit. up. now. Damian.” 

with an annoyed ‘-tt-‘ he stalked off towards the “ locker room “. Tim pushed away from the overcrowded desk. time to go save some new demigods. 

It was not as easy as Willow made it sound, which was annoying. Seeing as he failed to mention the fact that the demigods in question had band together to  _ Fig _ ht the monster. Four untrained half-bloods going out to intentionally find the things in the night. 

Seriously anyone who shouted: ‘I’m one with the applesauce the applesauce is with me!’ while fighting a monster should  _ not  _ be left alone and untrained. Tim sighed it was going to be a long week if it were to continue like this. Looking over his shoulder Red Robin watched in fascination as the girl from the city hall incident, admitly guested to Robin. While she talked, Damian had a soft smile-not his natural smirk, but a smile (even if it was small it was still something). Snapping a photo, the third boy wonder pasted it to the family group chat. 

**Author's Note:**

> Quote: "I'm one with the applesauce the applesauce is with me."-A


End file.
